MLP: The Arrow From Afar
by Tatergattler
Summary: This is a retelling of the MLP:FiM Plot line, but with my OC, Long Shot, How will he change the story, or will he change it at all?
1. The Summer Sun Check Up (Ep1-S1)

MLP; The Arrow from A far

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! EVER!**

**Hey, Guys, Tatergattler here! And guess what? I just busied myself with 4 stories! 4 of dem! The Sequel to Lightest Footstep, Legend of Fortress, Teamwork is Friendship, and this one, The Arrow From A far! I'm gonna be bustin' my chops as fast I can and get these stories out in a steady pace...maybe...Remember, I've been practicin' on a RP forum, so this may be of better Quality...maybe...and, suprise suprise! I'll be following the original script and plot!**

* * *

**1. The Summer Sun Check Up**

_'...I personaly don't know HOW this happened...but it did...oh well...I can handle myself pretty well...Big day tommorrow...what was it again..? Oh, yea the Summer Sun Celebration...or...somethin' on dat line...supposed to be the longest day...or was it night...I forgot...oh well...get up Shot...' _I pulled my face from the pillow, cracks going down and up my spine...I quite literaly dragged my hoofs to the bathroom and looked into the mirror...My light Aquamarine coat and Grey mane didn't change color, yet...I'm still young...the Mint-Green eyes of the reflection have lost their sparkle and shine a long time ago...and my Cutie mark, A Bow and Arrow...still adorned my flank...I sighed, gave my wings a flap to wake them up and did the usual, everyday; Brush, shower, towel, door...after having hay-cakes for breakfast and putting on my cyan baseball cap and Saddlebags, I opened the door, the hinges squeaking with the lack of use...took a step outside, and took a deep breath...the fresh air supling the energy that I needed...I shook my head and started to walk towards town hall to get the latest intel on weather and events...on the way, a royal carrage, transporting a purple unicorn and a young dragon touched down...

"Thank you, sirs!" The unicorn said to the pegasui pulling the carrage...

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about!" The dragon said...the unicorn have him a uncomfortable look...Pinkie...or...what her name was walked up to them, but didn't seem to knowtice...she seemed idle, standing infront of the pair... "C'mon Twilight, just try!"

"...Umm...Hi?" the pink pony jumped up, let out a big gasp, before dashing off to who knows where... "Well that was interesting alright..." The dragon just gave out a defeated sigh and the two started to walk off...I just shrugged and moved on...

* * *

After grabbing the news and giving it a quick run over, I just stuffed into my saddlebags and turned around to see the pair again...this time, the dragon holding a list of sorts...and Twilight...looking a bit stuffed...

"[groan] I ate too much pie..."

"There was supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds..." the dragon said looking up to the slightly clouded sky...Twilgiht also did the same...

"Well, She's not doing a very good job, is she..?" A rainbow blur rushed past me and rammed into Twilight, sending both into a mud puddle...the Rainbow maned pony got up first...and had a bit of a chuckle...Twilight, let out a annoyied groan...

"Excuse me? [laughter] Lemme help you!" She flew up to a rain cloud, bringing it down to a lower hight, before jumping on it multiple times, causing Twilgiht to be caught in a small shower... "[Laughter] Oops, I-I guess I over did it...Umm...uh, How about this; My very own, patented, RainBlow Dry!" The Cyan pony flew circles around Twilight, a mini-Rainado (A Rainbow Tornado) came and went, revealing a poofy-maned unicorn...The Cyan Pegasus had her eyes closed as she deccended to ground level... "No, no, Don't thank me, your quite welcome..." She opened her eyes and tried to contain her laughter but...she failed, having a strong laughing fit, the dragon joining her...

"Let me guess...Your Rainbow Dash?" Twilgith asked, the mare in question jumped up imidiately...

"The one and only, Why, ya heard a' me?" She flew right into Twilgihts face with a wide grin...

"I heard your supposed to be keeping the sky clear! [Sigh] I'm Twilgiht Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather" ...Is it THAT important for the Princess to be fussing over the weather?

"Yea, yea That'll be a snap, I'll do in a juffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing..."

"Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts!" She pointed at a poster, claming their appearance... "Their gonna perform at the celebration tommorrow, And I'm gonna show em' my stuff!"

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilgiht asked

"Yup!"

"The most talented fliers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Pfft, Please, They'd never accept a pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day!" Rainbow Dash have Twilight a annoyied look...

"Hey, I can clear this sky, In ten seconds flat!" Twilight put on a challanging face...

"Prove it.." Rainbow have a face, signaling her acceptance in the chalange and took off, destorying clouds left and right, up and down... after a brief wait, because I never bothered to count, she had already cleared the sky...

"What did I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'!" Twilight, her Dragon sat there, jaw dropped... "[laughter] You should see the look on your face, Your a laugh Twilgiht Sparkle, I can't wait to hang out some more!" and With that, she took off...

"Wow...She's amazing!" The dragon said, then giggled when he batted Twilight's mane around, Twilight only gave a annoyied sigh...and started to walk off... "Wait! It's kinda cute once you get used to it!" Both walked into the town hall...The pink pony that I saw earlier today suddenly popped out of a bush, her eyes closed, handed me a letter and dissapeared back into the bush she popped out of...I opened the letter...a invitation to...a...'Welcome to Ponyville' Party? Might as well go...Have nothin' else going on today...

* * *

We all waited in the dark of the library...Apparently this was a suprise party...The door opened and a yellow pegasus flew in with that one Dragon...then Twilight came in, grabbed the dragon and pushed the pegasus out...

"Yes, yes, We'll get right on that, well good night!" the door slammed, rendering the place to become dark again...

"Rude much?" The dragon asked...

"Sorry Spike, But I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study with out a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time! Now, where's the light?" The lights snapped on...

"SUPRISE!" Everypony shouted, I didn't even open my mouth...you could call me anti-socal... Both jumped, and looked around, Twilight moaning in disgust...The pink pony that gave me the invite popped up infront of them...

"Suprise! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you suprised? Were ya, were ya, Huh, huh, huh?" She bounced up and down in exitement...

"Very Suprised, Libraries were supposed to be quiet!"

"Huh, That's silly, what kind of Welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, Duh, Booooring! You see, I saw ya when you first got here, remember? you were all 'Hello!' and I was all '[gasp]', Remember? You see, I never saw you before, and if I never saw ya before that means your new! cause I know everypony, and I mean Everypony in Ponyville! and if your new, and that you haven't meat anypony yet, and if you haven't meet anypony yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that would make me so sad and I had a idea, and that's why I went [gasp] I'll just throw a great, ginormus, super, spectacular welcome party, and invite everypony in ponyville! see? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Twilight mean while had taken a sip from a unknown beverage...she turned around, sweaty and cheeks red...then erupted into a fury of flames before running upstairs...

"Aww, she's so happy, she's crying!"...Spike walked over the the container and read the label...

"Hot sauce..." Pinkie tipped the container over, causing a cupcake to be covered in the substance...Pinkie then ate it...reciving odd looks from the others around her...

"What? It's good!" I walked over the the table and grabbed myself a soda...when Pinkie saw me...

"OH! Another new pony! When didja get here? huh, huh, huh?"

"Umm...I lived in the southern outskirts a' Ponyville for about 2 months now..." I said trying to avoid a conversation... Pinkie jsut gave me a odd look while a orange earth pony seemed to reconize me...

"Wait...I saw ya a couple times at my apple cart! always bought a set a' 25 apples! Name's Applejack!" I gave her a small wave before having Dash fly up to my face...

"I saw ya too! You were with Twilight when she tried to get me to clear the clouds BEFORE I was done practicing!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"Still! You were there!" A White unicorn came into the conversation...

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash is quite..err...uncouth at times...but, my, Your mane is so dull! and that cap just seems to ruin your fasion sense!" She snached the cap off...

"HEY! Gimme dat back! It was My Sister's!" She stopped...

"WAS your sister's?" I didn't like to talk about this...

"She's gone, alright? now wouldja kindly gimme my hat back?" She handed it to me with a sorry expression...

"I'm so sorry, dear, whatever happened?" I just looked away, trying to tell her she hit a nerve...hard...The yellow pegasus that I saw earlier came up to me...

"Oh, you poor thing..." I just look a deep breath in and out...

"Ah, It's nothin'" She turned to the fasionista...

"Rarity, you should be more careful with him..."

"I know, Fluttershy, but what is your name?"

"Name's Long Shot, Listen I'd love to stay and chat, but I wanna be alone for now...kay?"

"If somethin's botherin' ya why don't you just tell us? It might not hurt as much then..." Applejack said...

"No...I-I ain't talkin' bout dem freaks, alright?" I gave a tug at my cyan crystal, shaped like a tear drop... "Let's just say I had a bad history..."

"I'll be willin' ta listen when yer ready to talk about it, alright?" I nodded...

"I know! Maybe a party can cheer you up!" Pinkie suddenly burst up...

"NO! I mean, please don't, I'm kinda...Anti-Socal..." Rainbow Dash just groaned...

"Great, now we have TWO Fluttershys!"

"I'm NOT Shy, Alright? I'm just used to livin' on my own!"

"Where's your family then, lone wolf?"

"..." I have her a glare...she seemed to be a bit un-nerved by it but she kept pressing...

"Lemme guess...you ran off?"

"I DID! NOW WOULDJA STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?!" I broke down into a sobbing mess...the others giving her a glare...

"What?"

"Rainbow, Why did ya keep aking questions? you obvioulsly saw that he was uncomforable with it!" Rarity said...

"It's just that...My little brother ran off and I've spent quite a while looking for him...I forgot his name though..."

"That doen't mean that he IS your long lost brother, Rainbow he said his older sister died" Applejack said...Spike came down with Twilight "I'm guessing it's time?" Twilight just nodded...Time..for the Summer Sun Celebration...

* * *

Everypony was gathered in town hall, Twilight looking very worried...I just stood there, waiting for the event to end so I can go home, and sleep off the talk earlier...exicted chatting filling the building...Pinkie dashed up to Twilight...

"Isn't this exciting?! Are you exicted? cause I'm exicted, I've never been so exited! Well, Exept for the time that I saw you walking in this town and I went [gasp] but I mean really, what can top that?" Trumpets started to play, along with Fluttershy's bird chour, silencing everpony... A spotlight trained on Mayor Mare as she took a stand on the stage...

"Fillys and Gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, It is my great pleasure to announce the beginging of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Cheering went through out the building.  
"In just a few moments, out town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this; The longest day of the year! And now, It is my great honor to introduce to you, the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!"

The curtains opened to reveal...nopony...

"Huh?!" Rarity was on the balcony where Celestia should have been...

"This can't be good..." Twilight said...Nervous, I walked up to her...

"Yo, What's goin' on?"

"I don't know..."

"Please remain calm, Everypony, there must be a reason or explantion..." Pinkie jumped up...

"Oh! Oh! I LOVE guessing games! Is she hiding?"

"Rarity trotted up to the limelight... "She's gone!" Everypony gasped..

"Ohhh, She's good!" Pinkie said...she then let out a suprised scream...At the very top balcony, midnight blue mist started to swirl...

"Oh, no..." Twilight said...I just watched the mist and slowly started to back pedal...The mist then broke open to reveal...A alicorn? I thought Celestia was the only one in existance...this one had a black coat, light midnight blue eyes with slits as pupils...pretty imtimidating...I reached into my Saddlebags and pulled out my trusty cross bow...just in case.. "Nightmare Moon..." Twilight identified the newcomer...Spike fainted and fell off Twilight's back...I picked him up and put him in a saddlebag that wasn't exactly full...

"Oh, my beloved subjects, It's been so long since I've seen your little pecious, sun-loving faces" Nightmare said...

"What did ya do to our Princess?" rainbow tried to fly up there, but Applejack kept her grounded...

"Whoa there, Nelly" She said between gritted teeth and rainbow colored hair...Nightmare just laughed

"Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh! Oh! More guessing games! umm, Hokey Smokes...How bout..Queen Meanie? No, Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" Applejack shoved a apple into Pinkie's mouth, rendering the next line of words to come out muffled...

"Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisioned for a thousand years?" She asked Fluttershy who cowered... "Did you not recall the legends?" She walked up to Rarity...then turn her attention to me... "Did you not see the signs?" She was right up in my face, her slit eyes, gnawing me from the inside out...luckily Twilight came in to save me...

"I did, and I know who you are! Your the Mare in the Moon! Nightmare Moon!" This was followed by gasps...

"Well, well, well, somepony remembers me...then you also know why I'm here?"

"Your here to...to...[gulp]"

"[laughter] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth the night will last, FOREVER! [laughter...]"


	2. The Summer Sun Check Up PT 2 (Ep1-S1)

MLP; The Arrow from A far

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! EVER!**

**Hey, Guys, Tatergattler here! and I know this meme gets old, but yes, there is a 7th element...I'm sorry for my lack of originality but It's the easiest thing to work off of...**

* * *

**1. The Summer Sun Check Up Part 2**

"[...More Laughter...]"

"Cease her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" Mayor said, the royal guards took off, approaching the Alicorn...

"Stand back you foals!" Her eyes glowed with power...lightning striking the gaurds...She then turned into some odd mist and flew out the door...I ran over the the downed pegasui...

"You guys alright?" I asked

"[cough] Yea...Were fine, it's just that lightning took a bit too much out of us..."

"Well rest easy guys, you've done enough to keep us safe all the time, that one mare looks like she knows what to do" I said pointing to Twilight...Applejack lost her grip on Rainbow Dash, who flew out the door in hot pursuit

"Come back here!" I heard her yell...I looked to see Twilight running out the door, so I bid the Guards a quick healing and ran after her...

* * *

Once we got to the library, she ran over to a shelf and started to look for some book...I just set Spike in a small basket...who woke up shortly after...

"Wha-We gotta stop Nightmare!" he said before falling asleep again...I just shrugged and threw a small blanket ever him...Twilight walked over...

"You've been up all night Spike, you are a baby dragon after all..." She turned to me... "Thanks for the help back there, My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

"The name's Long Shot"

"You're one of the quieter ponies in town aren't you?" I just shrugged...She walked over and turned off the light and walked down to the main library, where she started to look for something...with elements... "Elements, Elements, Elements, [Groan] How can I stop Nightmare Moon with out the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash flew right up to her face, I looked to the door and saw the others...

"And, just what ARE the Elements of Harmony?! And how did YOU know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a Spy?" She let out a yel in suprise when Applejack yanked her tail to get her attention...

"[Sigh] Simmer down sally, She ain't no spah, But she sure knows what's goin' on... Don't ya Twilight?" The others started to approach, Twilight looking a bit nervous...then let it out...

"I read all about the Prediction of Nightmare Moon, Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only thing that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony, A Reference guide!" Pinkie said, catching everypony's attention...Twilight came over, bumping Pinkie mindlessly aside...

"How did you find that?" she asked looking at the book...

"It was under 'E'!" She said in a sing-song voice...

"Oh..." Twilight pulled out the book and opened it, turning to some page... "There are 7 Elements of Harmony, but only 6 are known; Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, and Trust...The seventh is a complete mystery... It is said, the last known location of the 7 elements, was in the Ancient Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters, It is located in what is now...The Everfree Forest?!"

"The Everfree Forest?" Everypony repeated...

"I'm afraid so..."

"Welp, If we're gonna stop Nightmare, It's the only way..." I said... "I say go"

"Alright...Let's go..." Twilight said, walking out the door...

* * *

"Wee! Let's Go!" Pinkie said, starting to walk in...

"Not so fast..." Twilight said, stopping Pinkie in her tracks... "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own..."

"No can do, Sugarcube, We sure ain't lettin' and friend of ours go inta that creepy place alone, We're stickin' to you like carmel on a candy-apple!" Twilight seemed to jerk on the word friend...Everypony went in exept Pinkie, Twilight and ,I

"OOH! especially if ther IS candy-apples in there!" Pinkie said, Twilight and I gave her a odd look... "What? Those things are good!" She said, trotting in like she went into there multiple times already...

"Listen, Twi, I know you want to do this alone, but that place is dangerous, safety in numbers" I said, starting to walk in.. "You commin'?" Twilight just let out a sad sigh before following the others in...

* * *

"So, None of you've been in here before?" Dash asked, worry creeping in her voice...

"Ugh, Heavens no! just look at it! It's dreadful!" Rarity said

"And it ain't natural, folks say it don't work the same way as Equestria..."

"What's dat supposed ta' mean?" I asked

"Nopony knows, you know why?" Rainbow Dash asked Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and I...

"Rainbow, Quit it!"

"Because anypony that's come in, has. never. come. OUT!" She yelled, suddenly, the cliff we were on collapsed, All pegasui using their wings as a safety net...exept for me...why you ask? I was in a mental state of panic, I managed to open my wings but a boulder smashed into it, pinning me, the wing, and itself to the slanted ground...of course I let out a cry of pain...Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were working to get the others on to safe ground down below...Twilight meanwhile didn't have much luck, she was hanging on to the edge, Applejack, sacrificing her hold to help her...

"Hold on, I'ma comin!" she said, sliding down to Twilight...

"Applejack, What do I do?!" She seemed to think for a minute before making up her mind...

"Let go..."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No I Ain't, I promise you'll be safe..."

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here, What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth...let go, and you'll be safe..." Twilight looked for a bit, then...let go...only to be caught half-way down by both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash...She let out a sigh of relief...

"Yo, a little help here?" I yelled down, getting the other's attention...after they put Twilight down they flew up to get me, Dash pulling up the boulder, while Fluttershy got me out from under...after I got to the ground, I pulled out bandages from my saddlebag, Fluttershy taking the role of wrapping my wing up... "So, body check...I'm fine...well...90% fine..." I said, looking to my now bound wing...I heard a roar in the distance... "You guys hear dat?" I asked they gave each other confused looks...

"Hear what, Sugarcube?"

"Eh, never mind..."

We walked down a new path...Dash bragging about saving Twilight...I blocked out her voice until we ran into a monster. Twilight took in a gasp

"A Manticore!" I pulled out my Cross-bow, It was painted black, with bright neon blue highlights...and engraved into the side was; _'Machina'_ I don't know why I named it that, but it just sounded cool...I loaded a arrow and took aim while the others took on Close Quarters Combat...It attacked Rarity first, who came out with a clever counter, nailing the Manticore in the face...

"Take that, you ruffian!" She said...the Manticore then roared into her face, ruining her mane...she took notice... "My hair!" she then remembered the Manticore right next to her...She let out a scream and ran off...Applejack then landed on top, treating the beast like a bucking bronco...after it managed to throw her off, she flew by Rainbow...

"All yours, pardner" Dash gave a salute

"I'm on it!" She flew a Rain-Nado around it, the Manticare somehow managed to knock Dash out of the cycle...

"Dash! You alright?" I asked when she landed near me...She didn't seem to respond, but she did stir a bit...I took aim, and fired, The Arrow being knocked out of the air by the target... "Huh?!" It ran up to me, and rose it's paw, about to slam me into the ground, I quickly went to the left and countered, nailing it in the ear, It seemed disoriented for a few seconds before Fluttershy came up between us, stalling the fight...

"WAAAAAIIIIIT!" I just gave her a confused look...She looked over to the Manticore and Approached it, it rose it's paw, ready to strike, we all looked away before hearing calming sounds...we looked again...she gave the left paw a nudge before looking up again...The beast hesitated but revealed a big, purple thorn, jammed into it's paw...

"Oh, you poor poor little baby..."

"Little?" I asked... "More like gigantic.." Dash stired a bit from behind us...

"Now this might hurt for just a second..."

"Oh, what's going on?" Rainbow was just of by a loud roar "It's still here!" She yelled out...we all looked to to Manticore to see it licking Fluttershy's face as a cat would...

"Tehehe, Aww your just a little ol' baby kitty aren't you?" We just smiled at that, I had just helped Dash to her hooves...and we walked right past the Manticore...Twilight stayed back a bit to wait for Fluttershy, who came out with her hair all messed up from the moisture...

"How did you know about the thorn?" She asked..

"I didn't, sometimes we need to be shown a little kindness..." Twilight having a confused face before catching up with the rest of us...

* * *

As we kept walking, Rarity jsut HAD to make a complaint...

"Ugh, My eyes just need a rest from all this icky muck!" We had just entered the dark part of the forest... "Well...I didn't mean that literaly..." While the girls kept complaining about not seeing their hoof with in 5 inches of their snouts...we kept on walking...suddenly a tree started to glow...

"Umm...girls?" I rose the Machina...

"I think I stepped in somethin'" Applejack said, Fluttershy let out a scream... "It's just mud.." She turned to see a creepy face, implanted onto a tree... she jumped away in fright...for a expiriment, I shot one of the trees...no reaction...I touched one...The branched reached down and grabbed me and pulled me off the ground

"Long Shot!" Twilgith yelled

"GIRLS! DON'T TOUCH THE TREES!" I looked around for something I could do...The Machina was on the ground, my fore-legs were bound so I couldn't grab something from my saddlebags...I was caught, there was nothing else I could do...until I heard laughter...I looked down to see Pinkie laughing at the tree that held me, Making silly faces...

"Pinkie, What are you doing?! Run!" Twilgith said...

"Oh, girls, don't you see?" A Tune started to play out of nowhere...

* * *

_Giggle at the Ghostie_

**_~Daniel Ingram_**

* * *

[Pinkie]

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down~

* * *

[Twilight]

Tell me she's not...

* * *

[Pinkie]

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown~

* * *

[Rarity]

She is..

* * *

[Pinkie]

I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw, But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all~

* * *

[Rainbow]

Then what is?

* * *

[Pinkie]

She said; Pinkie, You gotta stand up tall, Learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them dissapear~

* * *

"Ha Ha Ha" She said... The tree holding me suddenly lost it's creepiness and let me go, making me slam into the ground, I got up a bit disoriented, causing Pinkie to laugh harder...I guess I'll sing along...What hurt is there?

* * *

[Pinkie & Shot]

So~ Giggle at the Ghostie,

Guffaw at the Grossly,

Crack up at the Creepy,

Whoop it up with the Weepy,

Chortle at the Kooky,

Snortle at the Spooky,

* * *

[Pinkie]

And tell that big, dumb, scary face to take a hike and leave you alone, and if he scares you he's got another thing comming, and the very idea of it just make me wanna ha, ha, ha, ha...

LAUGH~!

* * *

We all fell over, laughing, Having a good time...this is probably the first time I've smiled in years...and it felt good...not to mention the laughing, that brought tears to my eyes, I laughed so hard...We got up and kept a steady pace, still laughing, though I had to stop and catch my breath and prevent my lungs from exploding... We came apon some rapids...thus stopping the progress...

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie asked...

"I'd like to know what's causing it..." I replied...A weeping caught our attention; A sea serpent... "Welp, I guess dat answers my question..."

"What a world, What a World!" He said, smashing the water in his tantrum...

"Excuse me sir, why are you crying?"

"Well, I don't know, I was just sitting here, minding my own business when this...Tacky little cloud of purple smoke...just..WHIZZED past me, and tore half of my beloved, mustache, CLEAN off!" He pointed to a snub of orange hair on his snout... "And now, I look simply HORRID!" HE splashed into the water again, making water splash all over us...

"Ugh Gimme a break!" Rainbow said..

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack asked Rarity came up, suprisingly not worried about her mane

"Why of COURSE it is! How couls you so insensitive?" She walked up to the serpent... "Aww, you look at him" She said in a motherly voice...confusing everpony... "Such lovely lumenecent scales!" The serpent sniffed...

"I know!"

"You expertly cuaffed mane!"

"Oh I know, I know!" He said, getting up and fix his hair...

"You Fabulous Mani-cure!" The serpent gasped

"It's so true!"

"All ruined with out you beautiful Mustache?

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"Then I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" She yanked off one of his scales, causing him to yell out in pain...

"OWW! What did you do that for?" Rarity lifted the scale, it's sharp edges shinging...

"Rarity what are you-" Twilight was cut off by the slice...Even the serpent did a dramatic faint...She had cut off her tail...Rarity used he magic to lift the sheared hair, and tied it onto the serpent's ornage snub, 'fixing' the mustache...The serpent looked at his new facil hair and giggled in delight...

"My mustache! How wonderful!" He struck a pose...

"You look smashing!" Rarity complemeted...Twilight came up from behind her...

"Oh, Rarity...You beautiful tail..."

"Oh, It's fine my dear, short tails are in the season...besides..It'll grow back..." She said, Dash whispered to the pony nearest to her...who was me...

"So would the mustache!"

"I'd agree, but then we'd hafta wait..." I replied..I heard Twilgiht gasp...

"We can cross now! Let's-AHH!" A Purple scale studded part of the serpent rose...

"Allow me!" He said, making a bridge to cross with his body...We obliged and crossed...

* * *

As we went on, we meat another obstacle; A Large bottomless pit, with a large tree on the other side...

"Umm...Applejack, I heard you did lasso?" I turned to her...She got the idea she pulled out her tool of choice and threw it across,it only reached half-way before running out of line... "Umm...Check dat..." Rainbow flew over and tried to push the tree over, but it was of no use...I studied the area around it and found a answer...Reflecting of a crystal in the perfect place, some hidden explosive flowers...I eagerly reached for my arrow stock...only to find one arrow...

"Guys...I only have one arrow left, but I can make a shot that'll knock the tree down...I don't know if I can pull it off or not..."

"C'mon, Shot, You don't know till you try...I trust you and that...there thingy...pretty well..." Applejack said...

"...Y-You...Trust me?"

"We all do, right?" Twilight asked the others who gave reasuring nods...

"[sigh]...Alright den, don't yell at me if I miss the shot..." I loaded the Machina and took aim, keeping track of the area around me...the Tempature, the wind, even the weight of the arrow, Every thing had to come into play for one. stinkin'. shot. I know...I narrowed my eyes a bit, starting to focus and get the riochet path the the arrow after it bounces off a hard material...Everything lined up for a second...that's when I shot...the arrow flew, bounced off a rock, flying right into the explosive flowers...thus, a boom rang out, minorly stunning everything in range...the tree shook...and fell over, reciving cheers from everypony...

"See? I knew you could do it! All you had ta do, was trust yourself..." Applejack said...one by one we started to cross, until Rarity come in the last one to make the gap...She set one hoof on it and the trunk fell a few feet scaring everypony...it wasn't secure...

"Rarity, close you eyes and feel you way across, you can make it! jus' don't think anything rather than makin' it across!" She did as told, a awkward silence took hold as she slowly came across, cautious with every step...Half way through, the tree slipped again, Rarity almost falling off...but she kept her concentration and made it across, giving and reciving hugs from worried friends...

* * *

"There it is! the ruin that hold the Elements of Harmony! We made it!" Twilight ran ahead, the others follwing close behind...She didn't see that a bridge that lead a way across another gap was cut...Rainbow helped her up before she could fall...

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?"

"[sigh] Now what?" Pinkie asked...

"Uh..duh..." Rainbow flapped her wings a couple of times and flew down to grab the other side of the bridge, she came up and tied one end but was stopped...

"Who's there?!" She suddenly asked "I ain't scared a' you! Show youself!" She yelled out...She walked a bit deeper into a mist that seemed to come out of nowhere, I could still see her silhouette but just barely...I think she must be hearing some stuff... "Who?" She suddenly asked... "Really? I mean oh yea, me, Hey uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that would ya? Cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever!" Suddenly 3 ponies ran out from the mist, wearing some...uniform...their gold-tinted flight goggles kinda give me the creeps..

"As Shadowbolts!" The sentence finished...So, she was hearing them.. "We're the greatest ariel team in the Everfree Forest! And soon we'll be the greatest in all of Equestria! But first, We need a captian; the most magnificent"

"Yup!"

"Swiftest"

"Yes!"

"Bravest flier in all the land!" I know what their doing...Their feeding her ego...their trying to get her to ditch us!

"Rainbow! Stop smelling the roses and tie the bridge! The longer Equestia stays in this darkness, the colder it's gonna get!" I yelled over, Rainbow turned arond to see us, all looking worried...she turned back to the Shadowbolts...

"We need..." She whispered the last word into Rainbow's ear, she jumped up in joy...

"WOOHOO! Sign me up! Just let me tie this bridge real quick, and then we have a deal..." The Mare, who did all the talking rushed up to her..

"NO! It's them, or us!"

"Hey!" I yelled over again... "You! Shadow-whaever mare! SHUT. YER. CAKE HOLE!" The mist suddenly grew thicker and I couldn't hear what's going on...Pinkie suddenly piped up...

"Cake holes? I never knew cakes had holes! I thought pies did!" I just rolled my eyes...Suddenly Rainbow flew thru the mist, landing in a somewhat heroic pose...this was followed by cheering...

"Hey...Where did that phony baloney go?" I asked not seeing the 3...

"I dunno...And besides I'd never leave my friends hangin'!"

* * *

Once inside Applejack could keep in a 'whoa'

"C'mon Twi, Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

"The Elements of Harmony...We found them!" Rainbow and Fluttershy flew up to the marbel stone and brought the Elements down... "Careful, Careful..."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,...theres only six!" Pinkie counted the Elemetnts

"Where's the seventh?" Dash asked...

"The book said; When the six are present, a spark will cause the seventh Element to be revealed..."

"What in the hay was that supposed ta mean?" Applejack asked...

"I'm not sure but I have an idea, stand back, I don't know what will happen" Everypony started to file out of the building...

"Come on ya'll, She needs ta concentrate" I gave a worried look to Twilight and started to head to the door until I heard her yell out in suprise...I turned around to see her infront of a purple tornado...It doesn't look like she's causing it...

"The Elements!" She jumped into the fray...

"Twilight!" I jumped in, just as it was about to...close? I felt my hooves hit solid ground, but physics didn't want me to stop...after rooling forwards a couple of times I got up...Twilight was just a few feet infront of me, looking towards Nightmare, who was on the other side of the room...I came up behind her...

"Twi, You a'kay?" I asked, she gave me a small nod before looking back to Nightmare, stomping her hoof on the ground, ready to chrage...I just lowered my body, a determined look adorned my face...I whispered my plan to Twilight...

"[Gasp] Are you crazy?!" I shrugged

"Maybe I am...Listen, Just trust me for once, and If I don't make it, I'll die knowing I made a heck ofa diffrence!" My face told her I was serious..."Alright Twi, on three...THREE!" I dashed fowards, Twilight just behind me...just when we are about to run into Nightmare, she teleported out of the way...while I kept on my current path, ramming into Nightmare, of course she has a larger mass than I did, so there fore I took most of the hit...after flying 10 feet backwards, I scrambled to my hooves, I was to keep Nightmare's attention on me... "Yo, listen!" I yelled, regaing her attention... "You and me, Right here, Right now! C'mon tough girl, Put em' up!" I ran towards her again, my vision snapping to Twilight for a second, she seemed worried... then went back to trying to revive the Elements...Nightmare knoticed my eyes...She started to turn into the mist again...I grabbed on to her at the last second, then everything went black...When I regained my senses I was being held by Nightmare via magic...I looked down to see shattered elements...and looked forward to see Twilight looking down in shame... "Dis sucks..." I said grabbing both's attention...Nightmare threw me down next to Twilight, the floor beneath me cracking...

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long, and to make you suffer for it, I'll kill the colt first..." My eyes widened...her horn started to glow...

"OH GOSH! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH-" I was sent flying into the stairwell, imprinting my face in the wall...I heard some gasps...I felt myself being pulled from the wall...I opened my eyes to see the other 5... "err...hey...dere.." I said...

"Are you alright, Sugarcube?" I spat out a broken tooth..

"Heh, never better...I think Twi needs out help..." My vision flickered like a lightbulb before going black again...This time when I woke, I heard Twilight, her voice streaming with confidence...

"And Long Shot, who's encouraging voice and reasuring that all his friends stay safe, one who can be there for us, Represents the spirit of Trust!" Shards of the Element of Trust came over and some odd mist seemed to come off of them, I gasped as I saw my wounds close right before my eyes, and suprisingly my tooth even grew back...feeling energy run through my vines again, I got up, feeling like I only took a scratch... "The sprits of these 6 ponies got us through everthing you threw at us!"

"You still don't have the seventh element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare said, trying to defend herself...

"But it did, a diffrent kind of spark, I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, how worried I was for Shot...The spark ignited inside me, when I realized that you all, are my friends!" A bright light came from above...It was the last Element! "You see Nightmare Moon, When these Elements are ignited by the...uh..the spark, that resides within the heart us all, it creates the seventh element! the Element of MAGIC! The Element of Magic seemed to glow brighter, each Element materializing on the owner's neck...aside from Twilight's case, her's was some...tiara...but to be honest...I never really did have the time to think, because the next thing I know, we're already done...and might I add, A bit light headed...

"Hnngh...Yo...Everypony a'kay?" I asked...

"Ugh..I think so...My head.." Rainbow said...

"I guess I'm fine..." Applejack said...

Any of ya know how long we've been out?" I asked, wondering...

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rarity praised, catching everypony's attention...

"Why, Rarity It's so lovely!" Fluttershy said

"I know, I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said hugging her tail...

"No, Your necklace, It looks just like you cutie mark" Fluttershy pointed out Rarity's necklace was a amythyst, shaped as one of the diamond from her cuite mark...After a quick check Rarity spotted the relevance..

"So does yours!" She said...Flutterhsy's was a butterfly, created from...morganite? I dunno..All I know that it's pink...I looked at mine...a Emerald, matching my eye color, as a arrow...I looked under it and found my normal, cyan necklace...

"Hey look at mine, look at mine!" Pinkie jumped up to me...Her's was a Blue balloon...

"That there's a pretty nice one ya got there Shot!" Applejack said comming over to me...her's was a citrine apple...I think...

"Wha? Yea...It is..."

"Aww, yea!" Rainbow said, her ruby lightning bolt, showing off it's briliance...

"Gee Twilight, I thought you were just spoutin' a lota hooey, but I reckon, we really do represent the Elements of Friendship!" A bright light shone from the window...

"Indeed you do!" The Princess revealed herself, Everypony taking a bow, I was nervous, I've never been in front of royalty before...

"[Gasp] Princess Celestia!" Twilight trotted over to the Princess...

"Twilight Sparkle, My faithful student, I knew you could do it"

"But...You told me it was a old ponytale!"

"I told you; you need to make some friends, nothing more, I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and knew it was you, who had the magic inside to do defeat her...Long Shot, No need to be nervous..." I jumped when she said my name...

"Wha? oh..umm...Right...then!" some of the others giggled...

"Back to the explanation, You had the magic inside to defeat her, but you couldn't unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart...now only if another will as well..."Celestia walked over to the defeated Nightmare Moon... "Princess Luna" ...oh...dat's her name... "It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this, time to put our diffrences behind us, we were meant to rule together, Little sister" Everypony seemed a bit suprised...

"Sister?"

"Will you accept my friendship?" Everypony was leaning forward in suspence, Pinkie leaning too much and falling foward...I had to let out some chuckles..

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, Big sister!"

"I've missed you too!" Celestia said, resealing the bond of...Sisterly love...Pinkie on the other hand cried like a fountan...well...to some extent...then stopped as if nothing happend...

"Hey, do ya know what this call for?" Princess Celestia smiled and Teleported everypony back to Ponyville... "A PARTY!" A band started to play music, everypony in town has come out to celebrate to comeing of the sun...The Princess sisters had taken a ground chariot and showed up for the celebration of the Elements...Spike had come out and given Twilight a hug to welcome her back...I went over to the beverage table and grabbed myself a soda...again...after taking a sip and feeling the fizz travel down my throat, I took it and went to go socalize...for the first time in years...After a bit of meeting the town's folk I heard...my friends cheer...I trotted over...

"Hey girls, sup?" I asked...Twilgiht and Rarity studied me for a few seconds...

"Doesn't something seem...Diffrent about him?" Rarity asked...

"Yea...[Gasp] The eyes!"

"Wha? What bout my eyes?" I panicked a bit...

"Their...so...Bright! I've never thought that eyes could sparkle like that! If I didn't know better, I'd think they were emeralds!" Rarity said. I rose my brow a bit...

"...Is dat a compliment? Just don't try to rip my eyes out, kay? I kinda..ya know...need them?" The others giggled a bit before going back on topic...

"Princess Celestia is gonna let me stay here in Ponyville!" Twilight said, exited...

"Dat's Great!" I said...We had a good time, as friends of course! even through the night, the party was still in full swing, which finaly started to calm down the next day...I walked to my house, it's sitting by itself...I frowned a bit...It was a bit far from town...and Derpy would have to travel quite a way just to deliver mail...I shoult try and move the place closer to town...later...I went inside and went straight to the bathroom, looking into the mirror ot see what was so diffrent about my eyes...there it was...shining with happiness and hope like it always did 6 years ago...the green almost seemed to be brighter than the last time I was in the house...I yawned and went to the bedroom, ploping myself onto it cushion and falling asleep almost Imidiately, eagerly awiting the next day...

* * *

**Phew, That was tiring...gosh...5,239 words?! I think I've done enough work for today...**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


	3. The Ticket Master (Ep3-S1)

MLP; The Arrow from A far

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! EVER!**

**Hey, Guys, Tatergattler here! Just to get this out of the way, I've LOVE to see fan art if you got any, I know there's some steady hands out there that are more talented than mine...My OC has been updated, but for the sake of time and effort, Shot's gonna stay, I'll have his profile up on my profile along with my current OC, named Hyper Beat**

**Steam: Hyper Beat (Brony)**

* * *

**3. The Ticket Master**

_"C'mere jerk!"_

_"N-No! Get Away from me! I-I-I'll tell!"_

_"Mom and Dad are off on a vacation to get away from YOU! And Sis ran off 'cause you always used her as a meat-shield all the time and now the police announced her DEAD! I'm gonna make sure you learn to stop being such a friggin' coward!"_

_"Shadow! Are you blind?! She ran off cause you always hurt her! Both Physicaly AND mentaly! Mom and Dad just went off to mourn for their loss! Why do you always have to practicly make me knock on death's door all the time?"_

_"Your a accedent bro, mommy's little mistake, all you are is just a BIG. BLOODY. DISGRACE! [PING!]"_

_"OW! [PING!] SHADOW! [PING!] DAT THING'S MADE FOR BASEBALLS! NOT HEADS! [PING!] OWW!_

_"WHY [PING!] WON'T [PING!] YOU [PING!] DIE?! [PING!]...[SHHINGGG!] bro...I'm gonna cut you a new cake hole to blabber out of...oh...by the way...do me a favor: Wake up..."_

_"...whoa...S-Shadow...p-p-put down the knife...wait what?"_

_"Wake up!"_

_"Shadow..? Why do you sound like a...mare..."_

_"Long Shot? Come on...wake up...It's just a nightmare..."_

* * *

I came to a certain stage of sleep that you could hear stuff around you, even your still...well...sleeping...

"You think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know Spike, he's having a bad one..."

"Why don't we just wake him up?"

"That might be a good ide-"

"WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" I fell off the bed, rendering a dragon to fall into a laughing fit...

"Shot? You alright?" Twilight asked...

"Huh? umm...yea...I'm fine...What are you doin' 'ere?" I asked, getting up

"I wanted to see if you wanted to see if you would want to help me and Applejack with some harvesting..."

"Umm...sure, why not?" I snached my Saddlebags and cap from the night stand... "Let's go"

* * *

On the way there, Twilight asked something I didn't want to talk about...

"So...What was the nightmare?"

"[sigh]...I...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"If something's bothering you, why don't you just talk about it?"

"Applejack said that too, but I just...don't wanna talk about it..."

"Come on, please? This would make a letter to the princess, Maybe she could help you!"

"[Sigh] Fine...I was the youngest in a family of 4...the eldest was already off to college by the time I came around, the next oldest, treating me like how a bigger brother should treat his little bro made sure I was happy and helped me through stuff that was a bit too much for me to handle...but...I was never shown how he treated my older sister...every night, he would take me to bed, wish me a good night and so on...then he would so to her room and beat her to a pulp..."

"Oh my gosh..."

"Every morning she came out with bruises, usin' the same excuse: She slipped off her bed...once she finaly told me what was happening, Shadow come in and beat her right on the spot...right infront of me...and I did...nothing...I felt so useless there...then he turned against me, everytime mom would shoo us off to get food, he would drag me inta a alley and make me knock on death's door...when he was done and I lost a few teeth and a lot of blood, he threatened to kill me if I told on him...so I kept quiet...everytime sis was with me, she would protect me, sacrificing herself for me to get away...soon...she ran...mum and dad called the police and they all searched for 3 months, when they finaly decared her dead...Shadow suddenly used the reason of me using her as a meat-shield that made her run off...then one night, when mom and dad where out of town to mourn...he grabbed a knife and tried to kill me..."

"Is Shadow the one who did all of this?" Twilight asked...I nodded...

"When he pulled out the knife out from the kitchen, I finally fought back, I managed to knock him out, but not before getting this..." I revealed a scar on my left flank, right on the cutie mark... "Dat night, I ran off, ending my bond with my evil brother...sometimes, I feel like my sister is out there sometimes, looking for me...worring for me..."

"Shot, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"Nah, It's fine, I've moved on...and besides about that cutie mark scar, dat's one of the reasons who I always have my Saddlebas on so low..."

* * *

After we helped Applejack, the nightmare still tuging at my heart, Spike started to throw out Apples from Twilight's baskests, but we didn't really pay much attention...

"Thank ya kindly, Shot and Twilight for helpin' me out, I bet Big Macintosh that I can get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunch time, If I win, he's gonna walk down Sterm Street in one 'a granny's gridles! [Chuckles]"

"No problem at all Applejack, I'm glad the goal is lunchtime, all this hard work is making me hungry..."

"I know right?"Spike threw a apple over his shoulder and it hit Twilight on the head, who gave him a stern look after words

"Pllease Spike, You've beed lounging on my back all morning while we worked!"

"Exactly! You guys were taking soo long, I missed snack time!" Twilight's belly grumbled in response...

"Eheheh, I guess we'd better get some food" Spike went back to digging in the apples...

"Nope...Worm...Ah hah!" He pulled out a large red apple...

"Oh, Spike, that looks delicious" He imidiately went and took a bite, sending juice all over the place...

"Spike.." She said in a scolding tone...He imidiately covered his mouth and burped..green fire flew out, soon materializing into a scroll...

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike cleared his throat before openign and reading...

"Herey, Herey, Her grand royal highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, Is pleased to announce that the Grand Galloping Gala, to be held in the briliant capital city of Canterlot on the 21st day of...eh...yada yada yada...cortaly extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle, plus one guest!" The girls took in a gasp...

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight and Applejack said in unison...

"THE Grand Gallopin' Gala?" I asked, they both nodded... "Huh, cool have fun, I'm just gonna put these in the barn"

"Now hold on sugarcube, do you know about the Gala?" Applejack asked...

"...umm...I've heard of it but I've never been there, supposed to be the best of the best..." Spike burped out two Golden Slips...A new voice entered the conversation

"Why, Is this who I think it is?" I jumped andlooked to the source...there he was...I swear I could fell myself shaking...

"Oh...H-Hey...Dere...bro..."

"Shotty?" I shuddered when he called me that, It's what My sister always used to call me...he trotted over and put a hoof around my neck... "I see you've got some friends, huh?"

"Umm...Y-yea...right..." I looked to Twilight for help...Shadow just followed my eyes...

"Tickets to the Gala? Sweet!" He snached the tickets and started to run...

"HEY!" I yelled after him and gave chase only to run into my parents...

"Mom! Dad! 'Sup?" Shadow said, the tickets falling out of his mouth...I snached them from the ground and ran to take the tickets back to Twilight...

"Oh, thank you Long Shot" Twilight said, taking the tickets that I have retrived...

"Is that yer brother Shot?" Applejack said...I just nodded...

"Most of time I wish he wasn't..."

"Well...I've never been to the gala...Have you Spike?" Twilight asked, effectively dodging a soft topic...

"No, And I plan to keep it that way, I don't want any of that girly-girly, Frou-frou nonsense..." Spike said...

"Aww, come on Spike, a dance would be nice!" Applejack popped up...

"Nice? It's a heap more than just nice!" She said, looking like she was daydreaming... "I'd love to go...Land sakes, If I has a Apple Stand set up, Ponies would be tryin' our tasty littles till the cows came home! Do ya know how much bussniess I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres?! Why, With all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up round here; We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big Macintosh could replace that saggy old plow! And Granny Smith Can replace that saggy old hip!"

"I-Is dat even possible?" I asked...but then again, there's magic here so It would kinda make sense...

"Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that Gala..."

"Oh...Well in that case would you like to-" Twilight was cut off by a male voice...

"...'Scuse me miss, but do ya know where I coul..." The voice trailed off... "Honey...Doesn't dat colt look a lot like our Shots?" I turned to see my parents...

"Umm...what?" I asked, trying to avoid a conversation...

"That couldn't be, the police declared him dead...5 months ago..."

"I swear I heard dat voice before...wait...the eyes!" The male pointed to me...

"...[Gasp] The eyes! Long Shot!" Mom ran over and gave me a tight hug...Dad comming up next to her to squezze the last of the air out of me...

"Da-Da...Ca-Can't Breath!" They released me after a while... "How didja know it was me?"

"Your Eyes Shot, Their the most adorable things in the world! If it wasn't the that signature shine, I would have thought you were some other pony!" Mom said...Dad gave a nod of agreement, He was the quieter one of the family...

"Mom? Dad?" A new voice joined the conversation... I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash...wait...Rainbow?!

"...T...This...Can't be happening! Our two best children, in the same place, at the same time!" Rainbow looked smug, then confused...

"Wait...two? Who's the other one?"

"Dashie, Don't you remember who your little brother was?" Dad asked...

"Umm...I-I forgot..." She hung her head...

"Look into this one's eyes and you might remember..." Dad replied. Dash turned to me...after a few seconds of eye contact memories started to flood my mind, both good and bad...Rainbow blinked a couple of times before breaking the odd silence...

"...Shotty?"

"D-D-Dasher...I..." I was tackled to the ground, the air yet again squezzed out of me...She had tears streaming out her eyes

"I'm so sorry! If I never ran off, I could still be there to protect you, But look it!" She pointed to my cutie mark scar, for the tackle flung the saddlebags off...

"Dasher, no need ta be sorry, I'm just glad to see ya again!" I gave a small hug back before Dash got off of me, giving Twilight and Applejack a glare, her normal perkiness returned

"If ANY of you guys tell ANYPONY, You'll know what's commin'! now..." She saw the Gala tickets on the ground, next to Twilight... "Tickets to THE Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Rainbow Dash, You told me you were too busy to harvest apples, what were you busy doin'? Spyin'?" Applejack said...

"No, I was busy: Napping" Rainbow pointed to a blanket and pillow on a tree branch...Dad laughed...

"Dat's our Dashie alright!" Dash continued...

"And I just happened to hear that you have a extra ticket?" She asked, Flying upside down infront of Twilight...

"Yea, but-"

"YES! This is SO Awesome! The Wonderbolts Perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year! I can see it now!" Dash interupted and started to daydream...something tells me this is gonna be a big problem later on...

"Everypony will be watching the sky, Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, But then, who would fly: Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with the super speed strut! Then I would mesmorise them with my Fantastic Filly Flash! And for my Grand finale; The Buncaneer Blaze! The Ponies would go WILD! The Wonderbolts will insist that my signature moves to be incoprated into their routine, and then welcome me, as their newest member!" She seemed to snap back to reality...

"Don't you see Twilight, This could be my one chance to show em' my stuff! Ya gotta take me!" Dahs was then suddenly pulled back by Applejack...Yup, this'll be a problem..

"Now hold on, one pony pickin' minute here!" She said through again, teeth and Rainbow hair... "I asked for that ticket first!"

"It doesn't mean you own it!" Dash shot back...I looked over to mom and dad, who were sharing worried looks...

"Well, I challange you to a hoof wrestle, Winner gets the ticket!" Applejack said, Dash quickly accepting the challange..Both mares went to a nearby stump and started to duke it out...Twilight came in and stopped it...

"Girls! These are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much! Whoever has the best reason to go gets the ticket, don't you think?" Applejack went first, moving fowards a little...

"Drummin' Up bussniess for the farm?" Dash came up, going a little bit further than Applejack...

"A Chance to audition for the Wonderbolts?" Applejack came up again...

"Money ta fix granny's hip!" She offered...

"Living, The dream!" Twilight seemed to give up...

"Oh, my...Those are all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Her stomach agreed to disagree... "Eh, hehah, Listen to that, I am starving, I dunno bout you but I can't make important decisions on a empty stomach..." She backed up till she was right next to me...Spike jumped on to Twi..."Soooo, I'll think about it over lunch and..Get back to you two! Okay?" She said, starting to walk away...Both the athlites looked a bit distrought...

"Okay..." They both said in unison...then looked at each other with that look like you wanna kill that pony...not a good one I'll tell ya...Both went back to the stump adn retryied their hoof wrestle...I walked over to my parents...

"How's Shadow been treatin' ya?" I asked...

"Oh, He's like the livin' devil one minute, then the angel the next...I don't get him sometimes..." Dad said, mom throwing in a nod...

"How's your side of the story Shotty?" Mom asked...

"Umm...Well..While I was gone...Uh...Cutie Mark, Built Self a house in the southern part of town...Meet dese girls...the rest is to now..." I replied...

"How didja find dem?" Dad asked, a small smirk on his face...I knew what he was thinking...

"NO! NOT. LIKE. DAT! We're tied ta something called the Elements of Harmony...thingy ma bobber..."

"You mean, You, Dashie and 5 other girls saved Equestria? Dat's Amazing!" Dad said exitidly..

"It was all over the Sunday Paper if you were wondering..." Mom said...Dad loved to read the Sunday Paper...

"Huh, well anyways, I'm gonna head back to town, it you wanna come too" I said, turning back to the direction where Twilight headed...

* * *

A drop of rain hit my head the moment I got back...

"...Was it really suppoed to rain today?" I asked, look up to the sleet gray sky...

"Paper said so" Dad threw in...I looked to my left and saw Twilight be dragged inside by Rarity...

"Ponyville is quite a active place, even in the rain..." Mom said...

"Uh huh, Let's get inside before we catch somethin'" I said, headed to my make-shift house...

* * *

When the Rain stopped, Mom wanted to go toruing again, dragging Me and Dad along..Once we got back the town hall, Everypony was chasing Twilight...

"What the..?" I muttered

"What is goin' on?" Dad asked...

"I dunno, Maybe everypony found out that-" I was cut off

"Twilight has a extra ticket to the gala!" A random mare shouted out...

"Eeyea..." I finished...I looked over to the left and saw the rest of the gang sneak into Twilight's library... "Gimme a sec, I'll be back, you can go back to da house if ya want" I said before following the others in...once inside, they started to argue again over whose ticket it was... "Girls? Ya know that Twi's being shased all around ponyville just for the one extra ticket?"

"Really?" Rarity questioned

"Eeyeah..." I said with a rose eyebrow then contunued "Having a mob of 40 or so ponies after you for just one ticket is insane! She's really stressed from having everypony after her!" I reasoned...

"Oh my...that must be horrible.." Fluttershy said

"Exactly, so would ya guys stop fighting over da ticket? I'm guessin' she wants to take us all with her, but two tickets aren't gonna bail all 7 of us in" I said, but before the others could respond, Twilight burst into the house, via teleport...Spike looking burnt and dazed..

"[Groan] Warn me next time your gonna do that!" Spike said, recovering from the jump...

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen!" Twilight responed, "Quick! Lock the doors!" She commanded, still not realizing our presence, Spike quickly got to work and soon, all the lights were out...when Rainbow snapped another light on...Twilight couldn't hold in a scream in stress...

"[Yell, in stress of course!] I can't decide, I just can't decide! It's important to all of you, and I just can't stand to leave any of you, and giving me gifts, and doing me favors won't make any diffrence! And you'r all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't! I just CAN'T!" And with that, Twilight fell to the floor, hooves over her head in defense...Applejack walked up to her..

"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on ya, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore, You can give it to somepony else, Ah won't fell bad, I promise..." She justified.

"Me too," Fluttershy said, flying over the the two, " I just feel so awful that I made you feel so awful"

"And me too," Pinkie said, joining the bandwagon from a distance, "It's no fun upsetting your friends" She said, quite sincerly, Rarity went next...

"Twilight? It was unfair of me to force you as I did..." Rainbow came in next, but not as expexted...

"YES! That means the ticket is mine!" She said...though when she saw the stern looks of the others, she dropped the offer... "Ya know? I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway, I don't need that ticket either..." She said, a nervous look on her face...

"And like I said earlier, this mornin' I never went to the gala, I think stayin' here in ponyville is enough for me" I said

"We all got so gun-ho on goin' to the gala, that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were makin' you" Applejack said...

"We're sorry Twilight" Everypony in the room said...Twilight seemed to have forgotten her stress...

"Spike? Take down a note..." She said, Spike pulling the paper and quill and ink from...I guess nowhere... "'Dear, Princess Celestia'" Twilight started "'I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings,'" She continued, picking up the golden slips with her magic... "'But when there's not enough to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful, so even though I appreciate the invitation, I'll be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.'" She finished, the tickets rolled inside the scroll...

"What?!" Everypony asked, in shock...

"If my friends can't all go, I'm not going either!" She proclaimed

"Twilight, you don't have to do that" Applejack said..

"Nope, I've made up my mind, Spike? You can sent the letter now" Twilight gave the dragon permission, and with a simpe puff of green smoke, the scroll was off to it's destination; Princess Celestia...

"Now you won't get to go to the Gala either" Fluttershy stated...

"It's okay girls," Twilight started, but looked to me... "Well..Girls, and guy" I had to chuckle a bit... "I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me" She finished, everypony going in for a group hug I guess... "So I'd rather not go at all" She added in...Spike stuck his tounge out in disgust, but suddenly his cheeks puffed out...Allpejack came over with a bit of a annoied face...

"Well wallow my withers Spike, isn't that just like a boy, can't handle the least bit of sentiment"

"Hey!" I threw out, mildly offended...

"Sorry Shot, but this here boy can't.." Applejack pointed at Spike, who couldn't hold what ever it was in any longer...A large flame of fire flew out, followed by a loud burp, Applejack just barely dodging the heat...

"A letter from the princess? That was fast" Twilight said, Spike grabbed the scroll and opened it...

"'My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you say so in the first place?'" Spike read, then pulled out 7 slips of gold... "Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Spike said, holding up the tickets, The girls gasped...

"Now we can all go!" Twilight said, the girls throwing in a bit of a jig in...but then Twilight's stomach grumbled...

"Allow us to treat you to dinner" Rarity said, before walking out the door, quickly followed by the others...each ticket flying to their rightful owner with I guess a spell...the last ticket in Spike's hand flew over to me as I followed the others out...after a bit I head Spike start to giggle like a exited colt, I turned around to see him with his own ticket...he saw this...

"Umm, I mean, Gross, I don't want to go too" He said as he walked past me, I put on a sly smirk...once he thought he was out of earshot, he started to run off again...I had to give myself a small chuckle before following the others to the cafe...

* * *

After a quite large meal, Rainbow and I saw mom and dad, they was us too and walked over...

"Well...We have to go back home now, we wouldn't want you two to be seperated from your friends, Dashie, take care of your younger brother now!" Dad said, Rainbow threw in a quick salute, and with that, our parents flew off to Cloudsdale...Dash turned to me...

"So, where you sleepin'?" She asked..

"I got myself a make-shift house quite a ways south from town" I said...Rainbow seemed to think for a minute...

"Well, you could come live at my house, I mean I got some extra space and...I guess it'll be a bit easier for me to keep a eye on you..." She half offered...

"..I guess, just let me pack up my stuff back at my place real quick" I said before flying off to the wooden lodge...once I got there I packed my saddlebags with bits, the Machina, and spare arrows before going out the door for the last time...

* * *

"Here's your room, I did some last minute renovations to it to make it a bit more like your room back at mom and dad's house" Dash said, I examined the room...everything was in the nearly exact place it was back at home, the bed was against the back wall, dresser and night stand right to the left of it, a closet at the far right of the door, and a shelf for stuff above and next to the bed...

"..Yea..Talk 'bout getin' things right..." I said, and started to un-pack, the Machina was luckily make out of cloud wood, so it would stay on clouds and not fall through, as with the arrows...When I looked back to the door, it was closed, Rainbow must have already left...I plopped myself onto the cloud bed, it's been forever since I slept on clouds, and I fell asleep quite quickly...

* * *

**Ugh, Sry for the YEAR long update...Darn it...Anyways School hit me hard and I spent the Entire weekend snozing to my heart's content...and also my procrastinating hind doesn't want to get anyhting productive done...again, sorry for the long update, and I'll try to get this moving again!**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


End file.
